The present invention relates to a computer input device, specifically, an ergonomic computer mouse that can be used by both left and right-handed persons and which has a bumper provided on its base which protects the precious metal shell.
There are many different types of input devices used to facilitate the entry of data into a computer. One of the most popular among these input devices is the computer mouse (hereinafter xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d). A typical mouse is comprised of a case having a hole in the bottom through which a ball protrudes, and one or more input buttons flush with the upper surface of the case. The ball is in rotational contact with electronic components housed within the case which generate electrical signals corresponding to the movement of the mouse.
There are many different styles for input mice. However, there are no devices which can be easily operated with the left or right hand, and which are ergonomically arranged such that they are comfortable to use in either hand. In other words, mice are typically designed such that they are either comfortable to use, or are equally usable with a left hand or right hand, but not both.
For example, MICROSOFT""s INTELLIMOUSE 1.1A is arranged such that it fits comfortably only when placed in a user""s right hand. This results from its shape in which the case is curved such that the left side of the case is concave, and the right side of the case straight. The indentation formed by the concave shape provides a resting spot for a user""s right thumb, but not for the fingers of a user""s left hand.
It is desirable to have a mouse which can be used by a left-handed person or a right-handed person, and which is comfortable for either type of user.
Also, the proliferation of computers into the work place has resulted in corporate executives and business owners using personal computers as a routine part of their work day. As such, many corporate executives and business owners have personal computers in their private offices; offices which are often lavishly appointed. These individuals often want only the most aesthetically pleasing products surrounding them in their work environment, including their computing resources. This is evidenced by the proliferation of sleek, thin monitors, and stylish personal computer chassis cases. In addition, a well appointed office can act as a status symbol when entertaining business associates and clients.
While it is not uncommon for an executive to have a silver decanter, leather chair or crystal glasses, there are currently no computer mice available which can compliment a finely appointed office by providing a precious metal appearance, such as by using gold, silver, or an alloy of gold or silver. Even if there were, mouse case designs typically employ a base and an upper cover in which the periphery of the base is flush with the sides of the housing. As a result of this arrangement, the housing is not protected from damage resulting from contact with other objects, even while in use. Thus, the housing of a typical mouse is subject to scratching, chipping, and other damage. This is not an issue for typical mice which use plastic cases, because the plastic case is resilient. However, the lack of protection for the housing is an issue in the case where the outer shell material is valuable and easily damaged.
It is therefore desirable to provide a mouse which is aesthetically pleasing and which protects the outer housing from damage resulting from contact with other objects, even during normal use.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a computer mouse which is comfortable when used in either the left hand or the right hand. It is also generally an object of the present invention to provide a computer mouse which uses precious metals on the outer surfaces of the shell and input buttons in which the valuable surfaces are protected from damage by a bumper integrated with the mouse base.
As such, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ergonomic computer input device in which a base has an outer lip and an upper surface, the outer lip extending above the upper surface of the base. A plurality of depressible control buttons are mounted on the upper surface of the base. A housing has a plurality of openings, the housing being coupled to the base along a bottom periphery of the housing such that the outer lip extends outward beyond the shell and extends above the bottom periphery of the housing, each of the plurality of control buttons extends though a respective one of the plurality of openings in the housing. A shell covers the outer surface of the housing and is affixed to the outer surface of the housing, the shell having a plurality of openings corresponding to the openings in the housing.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.